beef_and_dairy_network_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 39 - Live At London Agrimedia Con 2018
Dave Cribb, Mike Wozniak, Nadia Kamil and Tawny Newsome join us for this live episode, recorded at this year’s London Agrimedia Con. Sponsor Mitchell's - Grainium Lyrics Heaven When my time is up and the kingdom come And I go up to see my mom And dad and Phil and uncle Pete Can I take a steak for us to eat? Can I take a steak for us to eat? And when daddy comes running from his cloudy house Will sweet beef juices drip from his mouth? With Jesus, God and the Holy Spook I wanna eat beef until my dead self pukes I wanna eat beef until my dead self pukes So bury me with my beef Down in the earth with the twigs and leaves Cause when I go up in the ejector seat I wanna be eating that holy meat When I sing along with the angelic choir I wanna dunk some beef in a deep fat fryer If you wanna know, gonna keep it brief Heaven for me is a big plate of beef Heaven for me is a big plate of beef So bury me with my beef Down in the earth with the twigs and leaves Cause when I go up in the ejector seat I wanna be eating that holy meat Spoken Dear God, there are so many questions we have for you If the Garden of Eden was so good why was there an evil snake there? What's going on with Mel Gibson? Why are those M&M adverts like that? What is the deal with the red M&M? Is he just a dickhead or what? But really, we only want one answer. Is there been in heaven? Is there beef in heaven, maybe we'll never know Is there beef in heaven because if there is then I'll go Well "Are you well" they say They ask me "are you well" Little do they know they're reminding me of hell 15 years in a circular prison Getting out was my personal mission Slippery walls, broken hearts When was my life going to start? talking "Are you well" they say They ask me "are you well" Little do they know they're reminding me of hell 15 years in a circular prison Getting out was my personal mission Slippery walls, broken hearts When was my life going to start? talking "Are you well" they say They ask me "are you well" Little do they know they're reminding me of hell 15 years in a circular prison Getting out was my personal mission Slippery walls, mended hearts Finally my life's going to start talking "Are you well" they say They ask me "are you well" Little do they know they're reminding me of hell She reminds me of my circular prison And now this terrible problem's arisen The love of my life, my one sweetheart Will we have to face life apart? talking "Are you well" they say They ask me "are you well" Little do they know they're reminding me of hell 22 years in a circular prison Getting out was my personal mission Slippery walls, broken heart When is my life going to start? Characters Host Bob Trescothick Sarah Peacock from Hull Barry Robins from Bristol Haley Oaks from Swansea Stacey Renato from Los Angeles Mark/Graham from Yorkshire Ann Unnamed American Woman Marcy Redrow Alison Beverly Alan Frampton Mindy Brian Actors Benjamin Partridge Dave Cribb Mike Wozniak Nadia Kamil Tawny Newsome 2x Audience Members Category:Music Category:Slash Category:Liveshow Category:Song